fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Brave
}} Brave en español Valiente, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente a la cantante Sara Bareilles. Es interpretada por Gwen y Melissa. Contexto de la Canción: TBR. Letra de la Canción: Melissa: You can be amazing You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug You can be the outcast Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love Or you can start speaking up Gwen: Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do When they settle 'neath your skin Kept on the inside and no sunlight Sometimes the shadow wins But I wonder what would happen if you Gwen y Melissa: Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Gwen: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Gwen: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Just wanna see you I just wanna see you, (Gwen: Oo-oo) I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave Just wanna see you I just wanna see you, (Gwen: Oo-oo) I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave Gwen: Everybody's been there Everybody's been stared down by the enemy Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing Bow down to the mighty Don't run, stop holding your tongue Melissa: Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live Maybe one of these days you can let the light in Show me how big your brave is Gwen y Melissa: Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Gwen: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Gwen: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Just wanna see you I just wanna see you, (Gwen: Oo-oo) I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave Just wanna see you I just wanna see you, (Gwen: Oo-oo) I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave Melissa: Innocence, your history of silence Won't do you any good Did you think it would? Gwen y Melissa: Let your words be anything but empty Why don't you tell them the truth? Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly, I wanna see you be brave With what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly Melissa: I wanna see you be brave! Gwen y Melissa: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Gwen: Oo-oo) Gwen I wanna see you be brave! Gwen y Melissa: Just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just want to see you be brave! I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Melissa: Oh, oh) I just wanna see you I wanna see you be brave Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Gwen Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Melissa Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Pride